


Diamond

by dedicatedfollower467



Series: See Spot Run: aka Fun with Dirk & Jane [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Cuddling, pure unrepentant self-indulgent dirkjane moirail fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467
Summary: You remember the first time Jane called you her diamond with stark, crystalline clarity.
Relationships: Jane Crocker & Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker♦Dirk Strider
Series: See Spot Run: aka Fun with Dirk & Jane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> i just have so many dirk♦jane feels.

You remember the first time Jane called you her diamond with stark, crystalline clarity, a 4k high-definition Technicolor panoramic image with every detail in place.

You’d been cuddling on your couch, reclined together with Jane’s head on the armrest and your head pillowed on her chest, her hands running gently through your hair and one of your arms thrown loosely across her stomach. It had taken her almost two hours of subtly moving closer while you watched a movie before you had given in and let yourself be held. But you did, eventually, because Jane Crocker is the one person in the world with whom you’re comfortable being vulnerable.

Although you can picture the scene with perfect clarity as if you were still laying right there, you don’t actually recall what you had been talking about. It had definitely been one of your low periods, when Jane had had to drag you out of either a depressive fugue or a manic desperation, had to practically stuff food down your throat and push you into the bathroom to take a goddamn shower. You remember the shower, because your hair was still wet.

You’d maybe mumbled out one of your insecurities to her, probably something about how most days you don’t really feel human, more like some strange alien that crash-landed on this planet, or the crushing guilt about always shutting her and your other friends out, or the aching pit of loneliness that cries out to be filled. Whatever it had been made you unacceptably emotional, because you began to cry when she started petting your hair soothingly, dragging her fingers through the short, damp curls. Your tears soaked her shirt.

Once you had calmed down, you tried to apologize. “Sorry about crying all over you,” you said.

Jane had let out a little huff of amusement. “Oh, Dirk, I’m glad you can cry on me,” she said. “It’s what I’m here for, diamond.”

The pet name made you freeze for half a second and then abruptly pull away from her, sitting up and putting some space between your bodies. “Is that—” you said, feeling lost. “Are we— what does that mean?”

A look of concern crossed her face, and she sat up as well, reaching out to cover your hand with her own. Her skin was warm, the touch gentle.

“It fits, doesn’t it?” she said, quietly. “I mean, the way we talk, the way we feel about each other… At least for me, it’s not the way I feel about Roxy, or Jake.”

“No,” you said, just as softly. “I love you.” And then you heard your own words, and you tried to backtrack, saying, “I mean, not that I don’t love Roxy and Jake, it’s just different, but it’s not— I mean, not like that but—”

Jane laughed gently and scooted a little closer, curled an arm around your waist. “I know, Dirk,” she said. “I love you too.”

Jane Crocker is your diamond, your northstar, your home, and you’ve never been happier.


End file.
